


The Sewers

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Family dead, Eleanor Whitman makes unlikely friends with a certain mutant turtle.





	1. Chapter 1

“Again.”

“Huh!”

“Again”

“Huh!”

“Again.”

“Huh!”

“Done.” Danielle Whitman’s voice booms. I collapse from the work out, but when I do it’s in a chair. He walks over, hands me my water bottle, and I drink. “Nice work out.”

“You kicked my ass!” I complain.

“Come on, when I was at this point in my training I could do that on a dime!”

“Well I’m not you!” I snap, and storm up the stairs, then flop down on my bed, muscles sore.

There’s tapping on my door, followed by my sensei / brother saying, “Knock, knock.”

“Go away!” I shout through the door. Our school is casting for its play. I think I should audition for the angsty teen.

“I just want you to be able to protect yourself.” Concern.

“I’m perfectly capable of that.”

“No, you're not.” Frustration.

“I can take on anyone in half this city.”

“What about the other half?” Annoyance.

“Stall ‘til the cops come.”

“And the Purple Dragons?” Anger.

“Let ‘em take my stuff then be on my merry way.”

“That's not what Mom, Dad, or uncle Louie would want.” Who gives a fuck what he thinks after that comment.

I open the door and punch him in the mouth, him stumbling back to not lose balance. I point at him and spit, “Never speak of them again.” I slam the door and pin a chair beneath the handle.

“El, I’m sorry! But you're not the only one affected by it!”

A tear slips from the corner of my eye. “I’m going to bed!”

Moments pass before he says, “I love you Ellie.”

“I love you too, bro.” I respond, a few decibels softer than he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love archive of our own, it has personal appeal, unlike the other websites:  
> Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

“What about April?”

“What about her?”

“Do you think she’s hot?” He asks.

“I regret ever telling you I was Bi.”

“Well do you?”

I blush, responding with, “Yes.”

“Yeah, she is pretty hot for a sophomore.”

I punch him. “I’m a sophomore!”

He raises his hands in defense. “I’m just say’n!

“I wish they were still alive. That years from now when I get married Dad is walking me down the aisle.” I smile slightly as my eyes tear up.

Danielle engulfs me in a hug. “I’ll be there. No matter what happens, I’ll be there.”

I sniffle a “Thanks,” and pull away. “Now, what do you think of Greta?”

“Greta? She’s pretty, but not hot. Besides, she’s too..” He trails off, looking behind me. From the hard expression on his face, this ain’t gonna be good.


	3. Chapter 3

 

I can't tell you exactly what happened, but what I figure is the two men argued, the dragons attacked him, they stabbed him, I hit the leader, and I got knocked out. When I awake a paramedic is standing over me. I try to keep my eyes open, but the bump on my head is making it difficult, until I remember Danny. I shoot up, ignoring the throbbing pain, and look in the direction I last saw him, and sob. He's being wheeled away. In a body bag.

 

The paramedic looks me in the eye, hers glinting in the moonlight. “I'm so sorry for your loss.” I shudder, then fall into her arms, crying.

.      .      .

I have 2 broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, and a mild concussion. That pain is easy, but the one I'm feeling inside, that's unbearable. Not only have I lost my parents, my uncle, and my brother, but they were all within weeks of each other. After leaving the hospital, they wanted me to go to foster care, but I convinced them I needed some alone time, and that I would be at my brothe- my dojo when I was done.

 

I aimlessly walk the streets of the city I know well, having no destination in mind. Or that's what people would think. My family has its own heirlooms. It's a safe with diamonds as big as your fist in it. All I have to do is get to and open it. Sure I'll have to go into the sewers, but that's the fun part(their words, not mine)!

 

I move the cover and climb down, not noticing the stench. Mom and Dad had shown me this once. It was right he-where is it? I pick through the trash until I see a familiar metal box. I type in the 9 digit code and open it, the utility light making it sparkle. I put it back and reset the lock.

 

As I am about to leave, I hear a rustle in the trash in the tunnel to my left. I take my sharikin out of my back pocket and creep over, my steps inaudible away the subway passing a few tunnels away. Before I can turn the corner to see the source of the sound, a shape comes barreling towards me. I try to sidestep the creature, but it grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall, knocking my sharikin out of my hand. I flip, my arm is free, and I grab my attackers hand and pull with my weight, knocking them off course. Damn, that's alotta weight. And the fact that they are so silent probably means they have martial arts training. That and the way there fighting.

 

“Whaddya want, asshole?!” I hiss. Where'd it go? Suddenly I'm pushed up against the wall, this time in a Halo To grip. This is black belt stuff!

 

“Whyda you want that box?” A Brooklyn accent snarls. Imma say it's a he, but not tryin to assume gender or anything, it's just easier that way.

 

I grit my teeth, him pulling my arm further up. “It's mine.”

 

“No it's not. I know who it belongs to. And it ain't you.”

 

“Yeah, it ‘ain't’ me, but my mom's before she died!” His grip loosens at that.

 

“She's dead?”

 

“Yeah, and I would have been here sooner, but I was perfectly fine with my brothers income, then he died. Now I'm alone, and I'm runnin away, and imma sell the jewels.” My voice cracks when I say the next sentence. “Now please let me go.”

 

His grip loosens further, then tightens suddenly. “ If you're her daughter, then what her name?”

 

“Birth or marriage?”

 

He's silent for a moment before saying, “Birth.”

 

“Whitman. Same as me. First name Michelle.”

 

He let's go, and I swing my leg around, attempting a roundhouse kick, but he ducks and grabs my leg, flipping me onto my back. The wind is knocked out of me.

 

I look up too see a giant mutant turtle. “I think I hit my head.” I let my head down on the concrete. “Again.”

 

“Y’ain't too bad, fer a human.” He states and holds out a hand for me to use.

 

I grab it and am practically lifted off my feet. I mutter a “Thanks” and brush off my ass and the back of my legs. “So,” I look at the red clad ninja, “what exactly are you?”

 

“A turtle, moron. How'd she die?” He seems genuinely upset at her death.

 

“Plane crash with my dad and uncle. They were going to sign his divorce papers. My aunt is a bitch.” I sigh. “She shouldn't have died yet. She was so young.”

  
“Follow me.” The mutant demands. I have to run to catch up.

 

“May I ask to where we are going?” I inquire.

  
He keeps running, soundlessly. “You'll see.”


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk through the gates of the abandoned station, I seriously consider just walking away.  You would too, I mean… GIANT TURTLES! Notice the use of the ‘s’ at the end, signifying multiple turtles. One blue masked, one orange, one purple, and Mr. Ninja red.

 

“Woah, Raph, who’s that?” Orange face asks.

 

Blue brains turns from the tv and gauks. “Raph brought a girl?”

 

I'm about to say something snarky when I realise what he's watching. “Is that Space Heros?”

 

“Um… yeah?” He asks in response, confused.

 

“I've seen every episode at least 10 times.” I gush, flipping my hair. Mid flip I see purple face not putting a machine down. I gasp, “A quantum chip?!” I nerd.

 

He looks down, then up again. “You know about quantum mechanics?”

 

“Yes! Okay, what are you building.” I walk over, putting my hair in a ponytail.

 

Mid-discussion about which cooling modulator is better: “What is this?”

 

I whirl around and see a giant ass rat. “Okay, talking turtles and now a talking rat? That's a little… okay, I'm good, I'm good.” I raly myself.

 

“What is she doing here?” He says.

 

I put my hand to my chest in fake surprise. “Did you just _assume_ my gender?! I mean, you were accurate, but still!” I put a hand on my hip (the uninjured side).

 

“Who is she?” Rat man asks.

 

“ ‘She’ is right here to ask. I'm Ellinore, I also go by Ellie or El.” I smile slightly. “And I'm feeling at a little of a disadvantage… names.” I demand.

 

After learning the names (and few personality traits) we come to: “You mean captain hothead!” Mikey teases, affection for his older brother obvious.

 

“You guys fight like my brother and I do.” I laugh, it turning sad. “Did.”

 

Raph takes this moment to mention how I’m now parentless, familyless, and homeless. “I was hoping she could stay with us.”

 

And then, after some deliberation, Master Splinter turns to me and says, “Welcome, Ellinore.”

 

“Yay!” I smile and quickly hug him, then on to Raphael, then each one of the others. “But first,” I walk over to Raph and smack him upside the head. “Bitch I didn’t ask you. I mean, I’m thankful and all, but you could have asked, ass-wipe!” I scold sassily at the humanoid, but I’m pretty sure the hug I gave afterwards cleared up any misinterpretations regarding my emotions.


	5. fake and real smiles

After bringing my belongings to my new room with Raph and unpacking, he takes me on a ‘tour’ of their place. Raph’s room right next to mine, then Leo’s, then Mikey’s, then Donnie’s, then the lab, then the kitchen, then dojo, then Splinter’s room. Catch all that? Me neither.

 

We head into the dojo and kneel. Apparently Splinter wanted to test my skills, considering I already know, for sure, the basics. I stand with Mikey on the mat, stretching, preparing to spar.

 

“Hajime!” I knock him flat in .02 seconds, earning a slack jawed expression from the other brothers. “Yame!” I tighten my ponytail and return to my starting stance.

 

“Who's next?” I taunt. Donatello steps up and mirrors me. When we hear the command, I send my foot towards his face, knowing full well he would dodge, grab my foot, or swat it away. 

 

He darts his hand out and goes for my ankle, only for me to jump and send my other foot into his sternum. He automatically doubles over and I send my leg around his neck, pinning him down. “Yame!”

 

I take a few seconds before squaring up again, Leo coming to stand across from me. “Hajima!” I drop to the floor and swing my leg out, knowing he’s gonna jump, which he does, and roll under him, sending my foot back, throwing him off. I leap over, trying to get the jump on him, but he kicks me in the chest from his spot on the floor, sending me back. I land after a roll and get up.

 

“Tu hijo de puta, ¿no ves que estoy herido? E incluso si yo no era usted nunca, repito NUNCA golpeó a una chica allí, duele tanto como recibir bofetadas en las bolas.”(You mother fucker, cant you see I’m hurt? And even if I wasn’t you never, I repeat NEVER, hit a girl there, it hurts as much as a smack to the balls.) I cuss, unaware it’s in my 2nd language.

 

“Huh?” Leo verbalises his confusion.

 

“Spanish, Leonardo, spanish.” I try not to sass, considering what I’d just said. I glance over to the sidelines, Donnie looking like he’s about to explode in laughter.  "¿Tu hablas español?"

 

“Un poco.” He giggles.

 

I smile and turn back to the fight, raising my hands again. He advances this time, flipping and aiming a hand toward the back of my neck. I duck and roundhouse him in the face, sitting on his shell when he gets up, and wrap my arms around his throat. “Gotcha.” I whisper, taunting him. Splinter ends the match and I get off his shell, walking over to the sidelines, grabbing my water, and taking a big drink.

 

Raph gets up and stands where his brothers stood. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

 

I tilt my head in foux confusion. “I don’t have a donkey.”

 

He laughs, getting my joke. We get in form and, when Splinter said, leap toward each other, planning on winning this fight.

...

“STOP, STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!” I yell between gasps and giggles. SOMEHOW he had gotten behind me and found my one weakness… I’m ticklish. “I FOLD! I FOLD!”

 

“Yame.” He removes his hand and I turn around and shove him, still giggling.

 

“Fuck you.” I laugh.

 

“I don’t think I can afford that.” That comment causes me and the other turtles to burst into laughter.

 

“You *gasp* son of a *gasp* bitch.” I manage to let out between gasps. “I gotta pee.” I say, still laughing, and stumble out of the Dojo.

 

After urinating I sit there, crying, missing my brother so much. I take my blade and paper towel out of the hidden pocket in my pants. I drag it across my skin, letting out some of my pain. I do this a few more times and pad up the blood, getting up, flushing the toilet, and leaving, a smile plastered to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dude, no, it’s obviously fusion theory.” I argue.

 

“It can’t be, otherwise how would you explain-”

 

“Hey, nerds.” Raphael interrupts.

 

“Hey, jackass.” I retort.

 

“I’m goin’ out, wanna come?” He leans on the doorframe, arms crossed.

 

“Sure.” I get up from my spot next to Donnie and begin to walk next to Raph. “Race ya.” I run off towards the exit, him hot on my ass.

 

Flipping, sliding, and climbing, we chase each other through the sewers and out to the rooftops of the world above, the night air a pleasant chill.

 

Suddenly, a female voice from out of nowhere yells, “Hey, what are you doing?! Stop!” We look at each other before jumping down silently. We land behind a man holding a knife at a woman from 2 or 3 feet away, struggling to take a purse from her grasp.

 

Using a rock, I give a clean hit to the back of his head, the woman gasping in relief and shock. I realise I can no longer see my mutant friend in my peripheral. “Are you okay?” My words seem to shake her out of whatever state she was in, and her arms wrap around me in a hug.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.” She pulls away. “I don’t have much, but you can have whatever cash I have on me as a thank you.” She unzips her purse and starts digging through it.

 

“No, I’m not gonna take your money.” She looks up at me before hugging me again.

 

“I have to go. Thank you so much.” She practically whispers.

 

“No problemo, señorita.” She pulls away, leaving me and Raphael, wherever he is, to ourselves.

 

“You didn’t take the cash? Wow, you got some intense moral codes.” He says from next to me. I turn and, lo and behold, there he is.

 

“Why would I?” I ask. He knows about the inheritance, so… “You don’t know?”

 

“Know what?” He responds, still quizzical of my decision.

 

“I’m rich.”

 

“You’re rich, and I’m the queen of England.”

 

“I’m not kidding.” I try to make my face as serious as possible.

 

“Hi, not kidding, I’m Raph, nicetameecha.” He jokes, probably getting the truth behind my words.

 

I smile back at him and run off, knowing he’ll follow. A few minutes of running, now on roofs, we end up on a pizza place. “On me.” I say and drop down. I go in, buy, come out, and go back to the roof.

 

“Marry me now.” He mutters, grabbing a slice.

 

_ Maybe later,  _ I think.

 

A few hours and we somehow make it back into the sewers, I see someone. I push him into an adjoining tunnel and out of sight just as the person turns. “April?”

 

“Elenore?”

 

“What are you doing down here?” We ask each other.

 

“I’m, uh, writing a paper on the history of the New York plumbing system.” She clearly lies.

 

“Nice. I’m making a video on the intricacies of the New York plumbing system.” I lie a little less obviously than her.

 

“You know them?” She picks up.

 

“Yeah. I’m guessing you do too?”

 

“Yup. How'd you meet them?”

 

“Saved me from a group of aliens that were kidnapping scientists, my dad included.”

 

“Sad. Misunderstanding between Raph and I.”

 

She sighs, looking relieved. “Oh, thank God, I thought you were bullshitting me.” She gives a soft laugh.

 

“Yeah, and aliens seem right up Donnie's alley.”

 

“So is crushing on April.” Raph says, arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

 

“He does NOT.” She looks somber. “It’s obvious he doesn’t.”

 

“It’s obvious he DOES. You don’t have to listen to him gush about you all the time.”

 

“You’re just trying to make  me feel better, I already tried.”

 

“How about,” I step between them. “ _ I  _ ask him.”

“That would be nice.” She glares at him.

 

I smile at this, knowing they have a very sibling-esque relationship. “My new BRO T P.” I mutter, fully aware they can hear me.


	7. Chapter 7

“Soooo… I met a certain O'Neil…” I lean against the table.

 

“Y-yeah?” He drops his screwdriver and fumbles to pick it up.

 

“She may or may not like you, judging from her reaction to saying your name.”

 

His cheeks get a slightly pink tint. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, it seemed like she liked you a little more than I do, if you catch my drift.” I nudge him with my elbow.

 

“No, I mean, I’d love if she did, but…” He trails off.

 

“...but…”

 

“She doesn’t really LIKE like me… I’m just a friend…” He frowns.

 

“You like her.”

 

“Yeah, I like her alot, but she doesn’t like me, and why would she, I’m a turtle, she’s a human, it just doesn’t work.”

 

“Then we’ll make it work,” Her voice says from the doorway. We turn and see her stalking towards him, before throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips to his.

 

I slip out, giving them their… privacy. I turn to the collective sitting in the living room area. “I came, I saw, I fucking conquered!” I boast.

 

“What’d’y do?”

 

“I  _ maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay _ or may not have hooked them up.” I sit down, my smirk easily appearing from Raph’s shocked expression.

 

“You got ‘em together?!” I nod. “I’ve been try’n to do that for years!”

 

“Call it a… woman’s touch.” I lean back, accentuating my point.

 

“Fuck you.” He mutters.

 

“Maybe later,” I respond with a wink, making him blush and the remaining 2 brothers go:

 

“Ooooooooohhhhhh!!!!!”

 

I turn to Mikey. “Hey,” He makes eye contact with me, “is there any secrets about him that would give me an advantage?”

 

“Yeah, man!” He stage whispers, “He’s afraid of-”

 

“No! No, I don’t let phobias into the diss-fest!” I interrupt. It’s always been a rule of mine that you don’t make fun of someone’s fears. Ever.

 

♪ _ This is the song for the lonely! Can you hear me tonight? _ ♪ My phone, which I newly acquired after the stargazing, starts ringing. I look at it, the screen saying, “GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP.”

 

“Well, as much fun as this has been, I have a sleeping schedule to keep.” I stand and bow deeply. “I bid you ado.”


	8. Chapter 8

I awake to my alarm, my cuts now closed… for now. I stretch out, my joints popping. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail, standing and leaving, but not before grabbing my blade and wraps.

 

I make my way to the bathroom, concealing my razor in the cloths. When I go in, I finally realise I have to check the time, so I take my phone out of my pocket. 8:03, shit, I'm late.

 

I finish cutting myself, then wrap up my wrists in my wraps, concealing my scars and cuts. I open the door, only for Mikey to barrel in after.

 

“Woah, where's the fire?” I ask. He jumps nearly a foot in the air, shocked.

 

“When did you get in here, dudette?” He asks, hopping foot to foot, most likely having to urinate.

 

“For the past 5 minutes.” I say, he turn to leave.

 

“What's this?” He asks. I turn to see the tissue paper I had used to mop up my blood had missed the garbage bin.

 

“Nothing. Female issues.” I say, hoping he takes the 'menstruation’ excuse.

 

“El, do you cut?” He looks dead serious.

 

Tears well up in the corner of my eyes. “No.” I lie, it being obvious.

 

“You do. Ellie, why?” He asks in an understanding tone.

 

I hang my head, sighing. “I feel too much, so it lets the pain out.”

 

He puts a hand on my shoulder, then removes it and his wraps on his left arm, self harm scars showing, the most prominent being the 'deadhead’ in bright red on his green scarred skin.

 

“Oh Mikey…” I can't help but wrap my arms around him and start crying.

 

“Hey Mikey, you done yet or what?” Leo's voice asks from behind the door, the door then swinging open, revealing us to him. “Oh, Ellie, hi.” 

 

I wipe away my tears, turning to face him. Hey.” I croak.

 

He turns to the orange clad turtle. “Mikey, look what you did! Now she's crying.” 

 

“No, it wasn't me man, I swear.” He holds up his hands in surrender.

 

“It's true. He was comforting me.” I say, dabbing at my eyes.

 

“Oh, okay. C'mon, Splinter wants you 2.” We follow him.


End file.
